stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
S'Varan
S'Varan was a Vulcan male living in the 24th century. In the 2370s, he was the owner of the Siencia Spaceport and Mercantile Authority on the Siencia colony. His colonial ID number was T120402P1740. (Siencia Colony) History Early life S'Varan was born in 2333 to a T'Oryn and Sardan, a Starfleet officer and merchant mariner, and grew up as much among the stars as on Vulcan (planet). He was also the brother of Sunuak. His childhood was interrupted by the diagnosis of a rare condition that strikes one in ten million Vulcan youths. The condition prevented him from being able to effectively control his emotions, and made him a pariah in his own society. He spend several years training with a Kohlinar master who specialized in children with disorders. The master taught S'Varan to use psionic techniques to keep his emotions mostly in check, and the young Vulcan was able to reenter society by his 20th birthday. Merchant life The disorder under control (although he still had occasional outbursts), S'Varan entered the Vulcan Merchant Marine academy in Vulcana Regar, graduating on time and in the upper third of his class. He immediately signed on with a civilian freighter after graduating, and spent 7 years with the crew of the vessels. When the ship's captain began running weapons for the upcoming Cardassian hostilites in the Bajor sector, S'Varan and a number of crewmates ended their contracts and went independent. S'Varan purchased a small freighter and began working along the Andoria-Rigel trade route. His business knowledge bargaining skills earned him a small fortune, most of it simply banked and left unused until the Vulcan arrived on Siencia in 2374. Siencia After spending a month on the colony, S'Varan started building Siencia Spaceport and Mercantile Authority. The spaceport was hugely successful, and allowed S'Varan to be the principal financial backer of the Olympic games on Siencia. His physician, Dr. T'Lahn of Vulcan, discovered that his disorder (which is incurable -- Vulcans who suffer from it rarely live past 65) was caused by a previously-unknown virus. S'Varan became enamored of a Starfleet MD, a half-Vulcan named Serene Kilmer. Shortly after losing her to his professional rival, the criminal Killean Madden, S'Varan crashed in the Siencian jungle as he and Madden were flying to a Star Spirits cargo vessel. S'Varan was killed defending Madden from a plantlike creature native to the jungle. As an honored citizen, the colonists commissioned a sculpted likeness of S'Varan, which stands in the Siencian Spaceport. However, like other Vulcans before him, S'Varan's tale did not end there. Lying dead for 18 months, S'Varan's grave was protected by the Siencian entities known as the Energies. Their protection also had another effect: regenerating his tissue and restoring his life. After he was found, S'Varan was returned to Vulcan to be reunited with his katra and recover. After a short time, he returned to Siencia to resume ownership of the Spaceport and its holdings (which had been left to his parents). S'Varan's disorder also appeared to have been cured by the Energies. Physical description S'Varan is tall, even for a Vulcan. He dresses traditionally, unless at work, where he will wear standrd, if understated, business attire. Since his resurrection, the Vulcan has taken to wearing a goatee. Personality profile S'Varan is a typical Vulcan: cool, dispassionate and very logical. He has a deep understanding of emotions, since he had to discover his own to be able to suppress them. He is also a powerful telepath, as a result of his years of struggle. Category:Vulcans Category:Siencia Colony